Nine Lives Short
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Bakura is lonely and wants to play. Finding Ryou, he may realise a little to late that he may have bitten off more than he can chew. Read on to see what I mean  warning oocness inside
1. Learning Your Place

**Okay I won't take too long up here. Just know that if anyone hates me for this I _really_ don't blame you. As I warned earlier it is extremely out of character Bakura and Ryou... just porbably not in the way you first think. If you've seen LK's video Neko Porno this fic will make a little more sense. If not, what's wrong with you? Screw this story go watch that video!**

**I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or anything Yugioh related**

* * *

Dark crimson eyes scan around its surroundings searching. Long, silky strands of spiky silver hair flow against a lean back, while large bangs frame his pale face. Resting on top of the male's head are two silver, fluffy cat ears, twitching every now and then. A long, fluffy tail sways back in forth during his search, needy eyes looking for his target.

Suddenly, a teen with fluffy white hair and large brown eyes comes into sight. A large smile spreads across his pale face as the teen sits down on a large brown couch. He prowls forward, a purr escaping past his lips as his eyes sparkle in anticipation and glee. He sneaks up behind the chocolate coloured couch, crouching down against the grey carpet.

"RYOU!"

While shouting out the young teen's name, he pounces, tackling Ryou to the ground. Shining crimson eyes peer into wide brown irises. His long fluffy white tail sways back and forth quickly as his ears perk up in excitement.

Ryou shakes his head before giving his attacker an annoyed look. "What is it Bakura?" Ryou blandly asks while lying pinned beneath the crazy spirit.

Bakura merely smiles sweetly, pinching at Ryou's pale cheek. "Hi!"

Shoving the annoying male off his person, Ryou quickly stands up and dusts himself off. Walking over the lump on the floor, Ryou walks off towards the kitchen. Bakura blinks up at Ryou, his confusion and sadness evident on his soft face.

"Ryou?" He gets up quickly and tiptoes towards the kitchen, his watery eyes staring innocently at Ryou's annoyed form.

He walks inside, poking his head through the doorway. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ryou shoots him an irritated glare, before taking a sip from his earl gray tea. At the tense silence, Bakura slowly makes his way into the spotless kitchen, an apology dancing at the tip of his tongue. He gently taps Ryou's shoulder hoping to gain his attention.

"Ryou…" he jumps back at the intense glare he receives. "Ryou?"

"What? What could you possibly want now Bakura?" Ryou's loud shout causes Bakura to shrink back, crimson eyes watering slightly from Ryou's harsh tone. His cat ears slick back against his head, startled by Ryou's frightening behavior. Bakura mumbles quietly, his gaze dropping to the tiled floor. "Speak up!"

"Are you mad at me?"

Bakura looks up and watches Ryou warily, his tail slowly swaying behind him. The smaller teen just stares at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes calculating. Bakura's fluffy cat ears perk up as he sees Ryou beckon him closer. He quickly shuffles towards Ryou, eyes bright and shining gleefully. Right as he was about reach Ryou, the smaller male knocks him down.

Landing on the floor with a _thud_ Bakura looks up at Ryou startled. He quickly sits up while Ryou glares down at him. Innocent crimson eyes stare up at dark brown, the latter filled with a deep loathing. Bakura shouts out when Ryou's foot kicks him back onto the floor.

"R-Ryou?"

His eyes begin to water again as Ryou continues to glare at him. Another scream escapes past Bakura's pale lips as the white haired teen roughly kicks his side. Bakura doubles over in pain, whimpering softly. A third kick, straight at his ribs, causes tears to begin leaking down his cheeks. His tears sting, the salty liquid pouring out of his crimson eyes as he quietly mutters _why_.

Ryou just _tsks_, stomping his foot down onto Bakura's back. Adding slightly more pressure only causes Bakura to cry out again, pain surging through his frail body. Brown eyes narrow into slits as Ryou adds more pressure from his foot down to Bakura's back.

"Why? I think you know why…"

To Bakura's relief, Ryou removes his foot from Bakura's back. Sadly, this relief does not last long for Ryou slams his foot against Bakura's side shortly after relieving him from his foot. After receiving multiple kicks from the raging whitette, Bakura coughs loudly, drying heaving as he does so. Ryou backs off, allowing Bakura a moments rest.

The cat eared male struggles up, trying to use his arms to support his sore body. His arms give out from underneath, causing him to fall back onto the tiled floor. Bakura winces, clenching his bloodshot eyes from the pain. He chokes out a cry when he feels Ryou grab onto the back of his collar, slowly heaving him off from the ground.

Ryou slams him against the wall, eyes burning with a fiery hatred. "I hate you Bakura," he hisses into Bakura's ears. "I hate you so much that if given the choice between listening to one of Anzu's friendship speeches for a year or to hang with you for a week, I'd pick the former."

Tears continue to flow down Bakura's cheeks as Ryou's cruel words sink in. Ryou hated him? What had he done to deserve such intense hatred? All he wanted was to be friends with him. Before he can respond to Ryou's confession, he feels Ryou quickly turn him around and socks him in the stomach.

Doubling over from the immense pain, Bakura suffocates, gasping for air. Bakura slumps down when Ryou steps back, landing on his rear quietly. His cloudy crimson eyes stare up at nothing, his eyes unfocused.

Ryou kicks him on final time, standing up straight as Bakura's scream echoes through his ears. Picking up his tea, Ryou walks back towards the living room. Looking back, he sends the wounded male a final glare. "This isn't over, I'll be back to finish where we left off after I'm done with my tea."

With that last threat hanging over Bakura's head Ryou leaves. Bakura slowly lies down onto the floor, curling up into a tight ball. Salty tears return with a vengeance, his sobs filling the silent air. He chokes back his sobs before giving in to the aching feeling within him. Allowing the tears to flow down his flushed cheeks, he closes his eyes. Slowly awaiting for Ryou's promise.

All he wanted… was a hug.

xXx

Right as the author finished writing her story did she hear the knocking at her door. Looking up from her laptop's glowing screen, she quickly hits 'save' and heads for the door.

"Who is it?"

She cracks open the door slightly, her eyes widening at the familiar blue uniform jacket and awesome helmet. Only one thought can run through her mind as she stares at the familiar looking officer staring her down.

'Oh shit…'

"Ms. Fluffy from Fluffy no Danna on , you are under arrest for writing not one but two characters from Yu-Gi-Oh out of character. This is a serious canon violation."

She stares at the officer with wide eyes, her glasses slipping slightly down the bridge of her nose. Her blue-green eyes look over a very annoyed looking Officer Trudge; she could not help but feel that he remembers her from her last violation.

"I honestly do not know what you are talking about officer. If you check my account I do not feel that you will find anything of the sort." She lies smoothly, her eyes flicking back to her suspicious looking laptop.

Officer Trudge sighs in an annoyed fashion. "Look Fluffy, we both know how guilty you are of this charge. I got an anonymous call from your younger sister explaining what you did."

She stares up at him with a blank expression, knitting her eyebrows together while tilting her head to the side. "How is it anonymous if you tell me who it is?"

"…Look just get in the car Fluffy, I have a lot of people I need to round up tonight."

"Dammit it sis, I should have known you'd do this to me," she mutters bitterly, allowing Trudge to handcuff her arms behind her back, a procedure she is now quite used to. "Why did I choose Bakura and Ryou of all people? If it was Yami she would have laughed, gah I'm stupid."

Officer Trudge merely sighs again, nudging the fangirl into the back of his police car. "You have the right to remain silent, so please for the both of us, use the right this time."

She glares, sticking her tongue out in a very childish manor at the annoying fanfiction officer. As he starts to drive off, the young author can't help but think what would have happened if she had hit submit just a little bit sooner…

* * *

**...yeah the ending only makes sense if you've seen Neko Prono by LK. You see I posted something on Devart that got me arrested by Trudge. I got bailed out by a jealous Akefia fangirl. Then a friend of mine on there suggested we try and get back in. She drew a great picture of kitty!'kura being abused by evil!Ryou http:/ megan-wolf. deviantart. com/ gallery /#d3art16 (revove spaces) while I wrote this. We are so arrested that it's not even funny XD If you hate me for this I understand completely.**

**Though I'd love a review nonetheless 8D So if you've got anything to say I'd love to hear it! If not atleast check out the picture. She's awesome and needs more love!**


	2. I've Always Loved You

**Since no one murdered me for the first one, have some more Kura abuse 8D *shot* okay but in all honesty, I enjoy writing these a lot ._. that probably isn't good to admit, but hey I love this little ooc universe! Also I blame my devart buddy Megan-Wolf for drawing so much awesome fanart for our ooc boys. If you're curious you can find her here: http:/ megan-wolf. deviantart. com/ (but without the spaces!) ****Her art is awesome and she also writes from time to time 8D**

**She's posted a lot of fanart of these guys and some fics as well! So go check them out 8D**

**We both know that we favour tormen- I mean writing about Kura and Mari(ooc!Mariku, he's part lion!) It's kind of unfair how mean we are to Kura... I blame evil!Ryou ._. he has scary mind control powers! 0.0**

**Well read on and enjoy!**

* * *

'I love Marik and Bakura; they're both so good to me. I want to stay with them always.' Kura grins to himself, walking out of his bedroom.

His previous home was disastrous. After so many fights with Ryou, the cat eared male finally gathered enough courage to run away. One day when he was hiding near a park, Marik has shown up out of the blue… but it was not the Marik Kura knew. No, this one wore bright colors and had a large grin on his face. The Marik he knew was never that happy and always wore long, black sweatshirts. This new Marik was much better in Kura's opinion.

This new, better Marik had found him and brought him home to someone that looked an awful lot like Kura. Bakura was his name, and he was not as nice to Kura was Marik was. He did not seem like a very nice person in general though; yet he seemed to really like Marik. Bakura did seem to care for Kura over time though; he was the one that gave Kura his prized collar. It is a pretty gold collar that has a mini Sennen ring charm on the front. Kura loves his collar; Bakura had told him that it was to keep him from getting lost! That means that he wanted Kura to stay with him and Marik!

Kura hums happily to himself, walking down the hall towards the kitchen. A large smile shines on his pallid face as his crimson eyes sparkle with glee. Kura has not been this happy in so long, the memories of living with Ryou always seemed to damper his mood however.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kura shakes his head. 'No I can't think like that! I won't worry Marik anymore, I'm happy now and Ryou won't hurt me.'

With that thought in mind, Kura skips towards the fridge, his fluffy tail swaying behind him. Opening the white fridge door, Kura pulls out a carton of milk, craving the delicious treat. He goes to the cupboard and pulls out a tall glass to drink his milk. Pouring himself a glass, his sparkling crimson eyes flicker towards the wooden table, noticing a piece of scrap paper lying there.

'I wonder what that is.' Kura's curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly goes over and reads the piece of paper.

'_Hey Kura, Bakura and I are heading out to get some groceries and to pick some other things up for Bakura. I didn't want to wake you so I just wrote this note. We shouldn't be gone long okay?_

_See you soon,_

_Marik'_

Kura reads over the paper and smiles softly, fiddling with his collar a bit. 'They trust me to be alone in their home, I won't disappoint Marik!' Grinning with determination, Kura places the note back on the table before finishing his glass of milk.

The cat eared male quickly rinses out his glass and puts the milk away, content with his snack. His ears perk up at the sound of the front door opening. He turns quickly and rushes for the door.

"Marik? Are you home?"

He enters the living room but notices that the lights are off. Tilting his head to the side, Kura uses his superior vision and quickly finds a light switch.

"Marik, why did you turn off the lights?"

"To make my appearance so much more dramatic for you kitten."

Kura tenses his body freezing up as a hot breath ghosts across his ears. He knows that voice, Kura can recognize that sweet tone laced with venom anywhere. His crimson eyes widen as fear envelopes his very being. Slowly turning his head, his eyes widen further as familiar brown irises lock with his fearful gaze.

"R-Ryou," he chokes out, mostly from shock. "W-what are you- h-how did-"

"How did I find you?" He finishes, a mocking smirk dancing at his lips. Kura stands completely still, slowly nodding his head as Ryou begins to laugh. "Why silly little Kura, I'll always be able to find you."

A rough hand clutches Kura's shoulder, causing him to wince from the contact. Roughly, Ryou spins Kura so that they are now standing face to face. Kura cowers back, pressing tightly against the cream coloured wall behind him. Cold brown eyes narrow dangerously as they rest on Kura's shining gold collar. His pale hand gently grasps the charm on the front, the cold metal almost burning against his slim fingers.

"What is this?"

His cold voice asks his tone barely above a harsh whisper. Tears begin to well up in Kura's crimson eyes, fear clutching at his heart. Sharp brown eyes glare up at the collar's owner, causing Kura to shiver fearfully.

"Well?"

Kura winces as Ryou tightens his grip, pulling at it slightly. "I-it's a collar. M-my friend gave me," he whimpers quietly, clenching his eyes tight. "It's s-so I don't get l-lost."

"Really? Well doesn't that sound nice," Ryou hisses quietly, jerking Kura forward with the collar. "It's very pretty Kura, no wonder you left me. I could never get you something so nice."

Large crimson eyes snap open as he feels Ryou shove him to the ground. A scream escapes past his lips as he falls to the floor. Tears begin to run down his cheeks and he looks up to see Ryou looming over him, like a menacing shadow.

"I'm so sorry!" He screams loudly before feeling Ryou's foot slam into his side.

Another loud scream escapes past Kura's lips, pain erupting through his body. A second kick leaves him gasping for breath through chocked sobs.

"P-please R-Ryou stop! I-I'm sorry!" He clenches his eyes when he feels Ryou grab his silver hair, pulling him up from the floor.

Ryou merely stares at him, an apathetic gaze masking his face. "You're sorry? Well I'm sorry to Kura," he whispers, his free hand caressing Kura's tear-stained cheek. "I'm sorry that I have to punish you for being such a bad kitty. But you did leave me and good pets never leave their masters all alone."

Kura cries out again when Ryou shoves back onto the floor. Sobs escape Kura as he lies on the floor, fear overtaking his instincts to run, to get away. A large yelp escapes past Kura's lips as he feels Ryou grab his tail, giving it a rough yank.

"You're mine, Kura."

Tears run down Kura's pale cheeks as Ryou continues to pull mercilessly at his silver tail. Suddenly, Ryou stops and stands still, eyes locking with the front door, almost as if sensing something wrong. The cruel male walks in front of his sobbing pet, roughly grabbing Kura's chin.

"You'll never escape me kitten, I'll always find you. Wherever you go, wherever you hide, I will be there waiting."

Kura looks up at his tormentor, fear and despair glowing inside his crimson irises. "W-why?" His question comes out as a mere hoarse whisper but Ryou hears it all the same.

"Because I love you kitten," he smirks, letting go of his pet in favor of standing up. He backs up towards the shadows of the room, his eyes glowing from the darkness surrounding him. "I've always loved you."

Those final parting words surround Kura. He lies there on the floor, bruised and broken, tears never relenting from their fall. He curls up into a tight ball, hands wrapping around his middle, his body shaking violently.

'_I've always loved you.'_

The front door opens, followed by someone's loud calls. Kura can't make out what is being shouted until he feels someone shaking his shoulder. He flinches away from the touch, scurrying towards the corner fearfully. His large crimson eyes stare into worried lavender ones until he calms down.

Marik waits a moment longer before rushing over towards Kura. Wrapping his tan arms around Kura's shaking shoulders be begins mumbling comforting words into Kura's ears.

Kura instantly clings to Marik, relishing in his familiar and comforting scent. "M-Marik, h-he was here. H-he found me! He he hurt me a-again."

Marik's eyes widen as he listens to Kura's story, comforting the cat eared male to his best ability. Bakura walks into the living room, a brief flash of worry crossing his features. "Bakura check the house, _he_ was just here."

Without any further instruction, Bakura takes off to search every room in the house. Marik continues to comfort Kura, running his finger through the shaken male's silver hair. Kura's sobbing slowly calms into small hiccups and he rubs his eyes against his long-sleeved stripped shirt, sniffling softly. Marik looks up hopefully when Bakura reenters the room, the latter quickly shaking his head.

"It's okay Kura, he's gone now. We are never leaving you here alone again, okay? We'll protect you from that monster no matter what," Marik states, hugging Kura tightly. "We both love you Kura."

Kura sniffs quietly, retuning the hug desperately. He clenches his eyes shut as Ryou's harsh words echo throughout his mind. _"You'll never escape me, I will be there waiting."_

_I've always loved you._

* * *

**So yeah I'll most likely keep updating these little fics. To be hoenst, they're mostly written so that I do keep typing. I can get writer's block very easily so these help to keep my writing juices flowing (...that sounds distubing XD;) I hope you enjoyed reading it! If so review 8D If not... flame! 8D I'd love to hear any, and all opinions! Till next time~**


End file.
